danmakufandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Namnet till spelet!
=Project Panic!= Med ett av följande som random undertitel: * Embodiment of Scary Designer * Danmaku!! * Symphony of the Designer * This Game Sucks (vem kom på det?) (det var Daniel!) * This game really sucks * Rage Against The Design * Stop! Crunchtime! * Crunchtime!! * Crunchtime Fail * Super Anti-designer Wars * DSU Combat * Call of DSU: Designed Warfare * Designer Age : Origin * Designers Edge * Designer Effect * Need for Design * Tale of a Game * Pen and Papaer? * Paper Jam Xtreme * The Game: Revenge of the Creative Employees * The Game That Sucked * The Sound of the Colored Code * The Sound of the Colored Code: Shadow of the Designers * Dawn of Designers * Dawn of the Design * Designshock * Grand Theft Game: Table * Ultracool Unit * No More Designers * Kill All Designers * Designers: The Gathering * Call of Designers: Dark corners of the Game * Designers: The Dark Game * Designwork Orange * I Want to Bury that Gamedesigner: The Movie: The Game * 2010: A Design Odyssey * Heroes of DSU: Might and Design * Designus Ex * Design Fighter 2010 * The Secret of Designer Island * The Secret of Designer Island II : Designers Revenge * The Curse of Designer Island * Escape from Designer Island * Tales of Designer Island * The Legend of Designer * Designer II : Gamer's Adventure * The Legend of Designer : The Games of Evil * The Legend of Designer : Wand of Design * Designer 7 * Cave Designer * X-Designer * Designer: First Contact * Designer: The Aftermath * Designer Prime * Designer Prime : Corruption * Design & Conquer : Game Alert * Design & Conquer: Design Sun * Design & Conquer: Design Wars * Design Sun : The Lost Design * Design Busters : The Game : The Game * Designers Attack! * Design Invaders * Space Designers from the Deep Sea * Design & Conquer : Renegade Designer * Designers' Gate * Design Gear Solid * Design Gear Solid : Twin Designers * Prince of DSU : Sands of Design * Prince of DSU : The Designer Within * Prince of DSU: The two Games * Designer Fantasy : The Designs Within * Designer Fantasy : Advent Game * Shadow of the Designer * Designermon * Sailor Designer * Designer Balls Z * Full Metal Designer * Fullmetal Designers * Design-War * The Curse of the Golden Designer * DesignHunt * Design Hunt * Designer's Inferno * Designer May Cry * Designer Hill * Resident Designer * Designer 4 Dead * Design Wars: Episode V - The Designers Strike Back * DesignerVania * GameOut * Neon Genesis Design * The Day the Game Stood Still * Designern från Mars * Designmannen Ringer Alltid Två Gånger * På Designdokumentet Intet Nytt * Moby Design * Design Black * Designfield 2010 * Designern är far till alla Games * Designers Sommar * Designer Zone * Designers måste vara tokiga * Designers måste vara tokiga 2 * Designers of the Caribbean : Designers Pearl * Designers of the Caribbean II: Dead Game Chest * Designers of the Caribbean III: End of the Game * Design Wars : Game Unleashed * Designer : Total War * Någonting Kul Hände Mig på Vägen till DSU * DesignTrek : The Original Series * DesignTrek : The Next Game * DesignTrek: Deep Space Game * All Makt åt Shagend, vår Lead Designer! * Designers Creed * DSU Conflict * Mortal Design * The Designer Scrolls II : GameFall * DesignerCraft * World of DesignCraft - WoD * No-One Games Forever * District Design * D.E.A.R * The Last GameBender * Honey, I Shrunk the Game * Chronicles of Design : Escape from GameBay * Tom Clancy's Design * Hitman : Codename Design * Tic-Tac-Design * Designers and Serpents * Designer Warriors * Back to BrokebackDesign * The Designers Have Eyes * DesignGate * DesignBand * DesignHero * Carlsberg : If we did this game, it would probably be the best game in the world * Designer on the Roof * Design to the Future * HitchHikers Guide to the Design : Mostly Gameless * Tom Designer * Skaras DesignLand * Designers Labyrinth * The Key of Designer * Incredible Design * Den Oändliga Designen * 'Allå 'Allå, 'Emliga Designers * Designerna Fluff * Sagan om Designen : Spelets Brödraskap * Sagan om Designen : Två Lagspikes * Sagan om Designen : Designerns återkomst * The DSU:are, or There and Designing again * Fawlty Design * Untamed Games : The Holy Game * Untamed Games : The Meaning of Games * D for Design * Designernomicon * Harry Gamer and the Designers' Game * Harry Gamer and the Chamber of Designs * Harry Gamer and the Prisoner of Designs * Harry Gamer and the Game of Fire * Harry Gamer and the Order of the Design * Harry Gamer and the Half-Blood Gamer * Harry Gamer and the Deathly Designs * Designers on a plane * Hitckcock's Designers * Leon: The Designer * The Fifth Design * Gamehead * Game Park * Game Park: The Lost Design * Designkammarön * Robinson Designer * Torsk på Spel * Shakespeare's Much A'Gaming about nothing * Designer: Salvation * Spelstation Zebra svarar inte * Day of the Designer * At the Mountain of Designs * The Design out of Time * Designers ate my Neighbors * Games'n'Designers * Super Games'n'Designers * Ultimate Games'n'Designers * Designers' Quest * Designers' Crest * DesignWorld: The color of Games * Lethal Design * SH*G*: Mobile Game Division * Turnabout Design: Revived Turnabout * Ga-mer: Masters of the Design * Advanced Games&Designers * A Game named Wanda * The Gaming Mohican * Dancing With Gamers * Spelet Runt på 80 Dagar * 30 days of Gaming * DesignGate: Universe * Design Brothers: 2000 * 28 Designs Later * Designers på Linjen * Revolutionary Designer Utena * DesignCaptor Sakura * Mulle Meck Designar Spel * Big Design in Little Gaming Town * Designern brinner * Spelet i Säcken * Spelsmak * Spelet i Stenen * Gamingbjörnarna * Tusen och Ett Spel * The Ninth Design * DesignScape: Torment * I, Designer * A Designer's Confession * Designer in the shell * Little Big Design II, or Designer's Odyssey, or Relentless: Designers' Adventure * Silent Game * Alone in the Game * Beyond Game & Design * GameDead * Game of the Dead : OverDesign * Game Rising * Dead or Design * NeverDesign Games * Gamewind Dale * Game 51 * Game 22 * Independence Game * Dr. Design & Mr. Game * The Design on GameStreet * Age of Gamers : The Road to Design * Too Gamer * Sid Meier's Designers * Sid Meier's Gameilization * Gamezilla : Destroy all Designs Melee * Gamezilla : Save the Game * Gamezilla Unleashed : Double Design * Shin Designer Tensei : Game Summoner : vs The Soulless Game * The Lord of the Game : Middle Design II - The Rise of the Game-King (for short: TLotGMDIITRotGK) * Gamezilla: Final Design * Gamezilla vs. Mecha-Gamezilla * The Gameinator * The Gameinator II : Judgement Game * The Gameinator III : Rise of the Design * Gameinator Salvation * Gameinator : The Design Chronicles * Designer must Die * His Dark Designs: The Golden Game * Children of Design * Dai-Danmaku: This game will make you it's bitch